Breeders of various animals, such as horses and other livestock, face many problems in getting the animals to breed properly. For instance, some female mammals fail to ovulate and fall into heat in regular intervals. Mammals that exhibit a prolonged period of inactivity between two periods of heat are described as being anestrous. Anestrous female mammals will not accept the male and are incapable of conceiving offspring.
Another problem breeders experience is the inability of some mammals to prepare for and give birth after the mammals have become pregnant and the fetus is ready to be born. In preparation for and during the act of giving birth, a process known as parturition, the pregnant mammal should experience cervical relaxation, swelling of the vulva, and relaxation of ligaments around the pelvis. Without these events occurring, the mammal is not capable of giving natural, unassisted birth. Further, should these events not occur, the health of the mother and of the unborn offspring are at grave risk.
Another problem commonly experienced by breeders is the inability of mammals to produce and secrete milk after giving birth. The condition of failing to lactate properly after child birth is referred to as agalactia, and is especially prevalent in mares and other livestock. Should the mammal not lactate properly, the offspring must then be bottle fed which is time consuming, labor intensive, and significantly adds to the cost of raising the livestock.
Each of the problems mentioned above can be caused to a great extent by hormonal imbalance or by hormonal irregularities. Hormones released in the body are primarily responsible for initiating ovulation, parturition, and lactation in mammals. Thus, if hormones are not released in the body at particular critical times, the above described problems can be experienced.
For instance, hormones can be prevented from being released in the body by various chemical agents. One such known chemical agent is dopamine. Dopamine is a decarboxylated form of dopa and is found and produced in the adrenal glands of mammals. Dopamine is believed to be produced by the body when it is necessary to suppress hormone secretion. Dopamine suppresses hormone release by binding to and tying up receptors on the anterior pituitary, an endocrine gland located at the base of the brain not far from the hypothalamus. By binding to the anterior pituitary, the gland is prevented from receiving a stimulus hormone that causes it to release other hormones such as those necessary for ovulation, parturition, and lactation.
Although dopamine is necessary during particular periods for keeping hormone levels in the body within controlled ranges, excess levels of dopamine can adversely interfere with the process of reproduction. Also, besides dopamine, there are other chemical agents that can interfere with or prevent hormone secretion, adversely affecting biological processes.
Thus, a need exists for a method of promoting follicular growth and ovulation, parturition, and lactation in female mammals. A need also exists for treating anestrous mammals, agalactic mammals, and mammals that fail to prepare for parturition when a fetus is ready to be born. A further need exists for a chemical agent that antagonizes dopamine and other chemicals that act in a similar manner in order to counteract hormonal imbalance and irregularities.